The present invention relates to the temper treatment, or the like, of pipes or tubes in oil.
In certain instances, hot pipes are tempered by exposure to and immersion in oil. As these pipes traverse the oil bath surface, smoke and vapor develops to a considerable degree. On a large scale, this is a significant source for atmospheric pollution. Moreover, these vapors are greatly flammable; and, on the other hand, vaporized oil precipitates on cooler surfaces around the equipment so that these surfaces are soon covered with an oil film. Thus, this procedure has extensive, undesirable side effects.